1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-voltage wire harness which is routed in a moving body such as a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-voltage wire harness is used as a member to electrically connect between devices in hybrid or electric vehicles, that is, devices such as a motor unit, an inverter unit or a battery.
A wire harness disclosed in JP-A-2007-80622 includes three electric wires which electrically connects between devices, a metallic pipe which collectively accommodates the three electric wires and collectively shields the three electric wires, a braided member which has a cylindrical shape by braiding metallic wires into a mesh shape and has one end connected to an end of the metallic pipe.
The connection between the metallic pipe and the braided member is performed by covering an outer periphery of the end of the metallic pipe with one end of the braided member, and placing and crimping an annular metallic crimp ring in an overlapped portion between each end of the metallic pipe and the braided member.
By performing the crimping described above, the braided member is sandwiched between an inner peripheral surface of the crimp ring and an outer peripheral surface of the metallic pipe and therefore fixedly connected so as not to be separated from the end of the metallic pipe. Accordingly when the crimping is performed, the braided member is tightened with a strong force by the crimp ring.